Six Shots
by ScythesRule18
Summary: Team One responds to a call from a middle school teacher: A student brought a revolver to school and now has two of his friends hostage. The Team must find out what the student wants before all six shots have been fired
1. Shots 1 & 2 SRU

Team One of the SRU were doing a tactical drill: Using a scale model (Which was made of Legos), find the hostages/civilians, set up sniper points, and extract all subjects. But there was always one little problem that you had to move around or fix. Raf was working around being one man short for the job when the sirens started to sound.

"_Team One, we've got a call, _the main dispatcher, Winnie, said over the intercom, _"Charles H. Best Middle School. Subject is an armed student with two known hostages."_

Already in their gear, the team left for the school.

D===R===I===V===I===N===G

Once at the scene Greg pulled one of the teachers aside.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Greg Parker," He guided her into the truck, "Ma'am, my team and I are part of the SRU, but before we do anything, we need any and all information you have for the students inside."

"Um, alright," She seemed a bit shaken up, "The one with the gun, his name's James Beckham, but everyone calls him Beck. The two hostages are Bex Sanders and Carter Moore."

"Bex, as in short for Rebecca or Beck, like our armed subject?"

"The first one."

"Okay," the sergeant wrote the names down on some paper, "Do they have any friends that I could speak to?"

"Um, yeah. You'll want to speak with Maria, Brett, Jeff, and Carson. I'll go get them." The teacher left. Greg told Winnie to get the student files for the kids inside.

A young girl, about 13, walked in.

"Ms. Melsom sent me," Her black hair hung in a black curtain around her face so she had to move it.

"Yes, have a seat," Maria sat down nervously, "What can you tell me about the students inside?"

"Beck's a complete jerk. There're so many people wondering why he snapped, but I know why."

"What do you think is the reason?"

"His older brother's going to court tomorrow. There's some hard evidence that says he's been stealing fancy cars like a psycho. He thinks of his older brother like he's-" A gunshot sounds.

"Spike," Greg said, "I want you to continue interviewing the students and faculty."

Once outside, he told the team what he knew.

"Raf, you and Ed enter the building through the East entrance. Jules, you and Sam take north."

Another shot.

"Spike," Greg said into his headset, "We need eyes."

"On it boss," There was only three seconds silence, "The cameras are blind in the strings area."

"Ed, set up a sniper perch to see into the strings and choir corridor."

"On it boss," Ed grabbed his gear and went around back.

And thus begins Team One's most high-stakes mission.


	2. Shots 1 & 2 Students

"The Ming Dynasty" was the topic of fifth period's lecture. Since all the teacher payed attention to was the front row, students in the back passed notes, listened to music, or slept.

"Hey Beck," Carter turned around in his seat, "Why're you wearing that sweatshirt? It's supposed to get to 18 today."

"The AC in here could keep Antarctica frozen for the next millennium."

"You're right about that one," Bex turned around too, "But at least we'll die from hypothermia before the lecture's over."

"Teacher facing us in eight." Carter and Bex turned to the front before their teacher, Ms. Melsom, caught them.

"Bex," Ms. Melsom smiled, "can you tell the class the name of the first leader of The Ming Dynasty?"

"Hongwu Emperor." Bex replied.

The rest of the period, they passed notes. Half way through the lecture, Beck snapped. He stood up and pulled out his gun.

"Get out!" Everyone ran out the door screaming. Everyone except Carter and Bex who were at the end of his barrel.

"Come on Beck," Bex redid her ponytail, "What's this about?"

"Follow me," Beck grabbed Carter's arm and pointed the gun at him, "I-I ain't afraid to shoot."

More annoyed than anything, Bex followed them into the strings and choir corridor. They walked into the empty choir room.

"Seriously Beck," Carter was shaking, "What the hell's going on?"

"My brother's trial." He shot the security cameras.


	3. Shot 3

Sam and Jules made their way through the school. They checked each of the rooms they walked by. All of them had students and teachers. Sam directed them on how to get out. Raf kept the upstairs clear.

Beck heard Sam and Jules enter the corridor he grabbed Carter and they went outside. The gun was on his back.

"Boss," Jules was trying to be as quiet as possible, "He's got a hostage."

"Try to talk him down," Greg continued his interviews, "So Jeff, how well do you know these three?"

"I've known Bex since first grade. She became a friend to me in fifth grade, though."

"Why's that?"

"I thought she was stupid. But she always did pretty good in her classes, especially gym."

"What about the other two?"

"I met Carter and Beck in sixth grade. We had the same third period together, with Bex too."

"My name is Jules Callaghan," She put down her gun, "Your name's Beck, right? Beck, my team is part of the SRU-"

"Then you can get me what I want." Carter wasn't sure if Beck would shoot him or Bex.

"What do you want?"

"My older brother," He started to move into the choir room, "Don't come back until you have him here."

Sam followed his gun, which was loaded with actual bullets. Beck pointed hi gun at Sam and shot.


	4. Shots 4&5

"Shots fired." Sam ducked behind the doorway, clutching his bleeding arm.

Beck went back into the room and was greeted by a mildly pissed Bex

"What are you thinking," She acted like she couldn't see the revolver, "You're already going to be tried for having a gun at school and reckless endangerment of a minor or something like-"

"Shut up." The barrel swung and pointed at her. Bex shut up and leaned back on the bleachers. Carter sat next to her.

"What happened Sam?" Greg was getting slightly worried. An upset, armed teen with two hostages that hadn't made any requests.

"He came out with a hostage and shot."

"No requests?"

"No, none."

"Thanks Sam. Spike, get the choir teacher in here now."

A few minutes later, Mr. Stackhouse popped in.

"Hello Mr. Stackhouse, my name is Greg Parker. Please have a seat."

He sat down. The teacher's hands were shaking slightly.

"Is there any way we can reach the choir room, like a phone or something?"

"Yes," He nodded shakily, "I've had to confiscate Bex's phone too often, so I know her phone number. It's 593-2732."

"Thank you, Mr. Stackhouse," He hurried out of there, "Spike, call the number." The phone began to send the signal.

Bex's ringtone, Shut Up by Simple Plan, sounded. She pulled out the phone to see who was calling at this time.

"Hello?" Her confidence was starting to wear as thin as her patience.

"This is Sergeant Greg Parker with the SRU. Who am I speaking with?"

Bex pulled the phone as fast as she could. "Beck it's for you."

He took the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"James Beckham? This is Sergeant Greg Parker. Now, my team and I are here are to make sure that the hostages, Carter and Bex, right, are let out safely and in one whole piece. Is there any way I can help with that process?"

"Yeah," Beck knew that his brother would have to be innocent, "In court, right now, my brother's trial is happening. I need him out of there because they'll be convicting an innocent person."

"I'll see what I can do. But, really, if you were 100 percent positive he's innocent, why all this?"

Beck placed the phone on the ground and shot it.

"Oh, you so owe me a new IPhone." Bex was really mad now. That phone had all of her music, something she couldn't live without.

"SHUT UP!" Beck pointed the barrel at the window and shot. He looked closer and saw Ed. "Dammit, they've had a sniper watching the whole time.


	5. Shot 6

"Ed?" Greg was growing even more nervous. Five shots had been fired and there were two hostages with one known to be unharmed.

"Boss, he saw my gun," Ed began to pull out his binoculars.

"Could you see any hostages?"

"Two. Both unharmed."

Beck realized his mistake. He only had one more bullet and 30 minutes until his brother's trial was over. The last bullet needed to count.

"Beck," Carter was shaking from the events of the day, "These guys are serious. They even brought a sniper! You should turn yourself in."

"Why?" He was getting fed up with Carter and Bex talking back.

"They can and will shoot you," Bex was losing her cool at an alarming rate, "Carter's right."

"NO," Beck pointed his gun at Bex, "I…WON'T!"

"I know you won't shoot me."

"Just watch me." The gun shook as the final bullet left the barrel. The shaking and Beck's lack of training made the bullet go down…into Bex's leg and out in a blink. Carter screamed. Bex fell. Beck realized what had happened and who had seen it.

"Boss, he shot a hostage." Ed's words had a huge impact on Greg. The team had failed their jobs to protect.

"Raf," Greg said, "You and Jules need to get them out **now**. Sam, come to the truck."

Raf met Jules by the entrance to the hall.

"Got a plan?" Raf nodded to dismiss Sam.

""He shoots very randomly," Jules pulled out a training flash-bang, "But we need to be very delicate about this."

"Got it." They approached the door and opened it slightly.

"Dammit, why'd you have to SHOOT her?!" was last thing heard before the flash-bang went off. The ringing was intense. Raf and Jules entered the room to see the three teenagers, Bex's leg bleeding.

"SRU! Get down! Now!" Carter and Beck immediately backed away from her. Jules crouched next to Bex.

"You're going to be fine." Jules picked up the unconscious girl.

Everyone outside freaked out when they saw Jules and Bex. Maria tried to bust through the barrier between the school and the road. Things got worse brought out the blood-spattered Carter and Beck.

Bex and Sam were immediately put in ambulances.

"Let me go with her," Carter looked at Raf.

Raf let him go into the ambulance.

"3:14 p.m. subject in custody." Spike said into the microphone.


End file.
